Regional metabolism in rats with hepatic encephalopathy is being studied. These rats have an end to side portacaval anastomosis surgically constructed. Current studies include: The Effect of Nutrition on Metabolites of Blood and Brain; The Regional Rate of Glucose Metabolism; Regional Determination of Amino Acids; and The Kinetics of Transport Across the Blood-Brain Barrier.